


School Days

by raykay



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, REALLY OLD TBH, just school moments, nothing major, old work i never finished, platonic moments, pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raykay/pseuds/raykay
Summary: written in 2018, when i was more new to the fandom. didn't feel like redoing it, i just wanted to put it somewhere. im clearing out my drive so it kinda has 2 be done. sorry past me this isn't my fave, but i fw u for trying
Relationships: Ayase Eli & Toujou Nozomi & Yazawa Nico, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo





	School Days

Nozomi wasn’t careless. She did everything fully most of the time. Okay, so occasionally she half assed something, but didn’t everyone? She hadn’t half assed learning how to dance with Honoka and everyone. She had even brought them together in a way. She wasn’t trying to take credit, but _she_ had submitted the name to Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. They hadn’t known at first, but now they did. 

Muse was currently on a short break, just so they could focus on studies. They still practiced daily, but they weren’t as intensive as they had been before. Nozomi was sitting in the student council room with Eli when she heard a deafening cry. Eli dropped the paperwork she had been carrying to the desk, glancing up with a startled expression. “What was that?” Nozomi shrugged, her hands going to her cards. She had pulled a card that foretold something unexpected would happen, but was this really what had happened? Sure, she didn’t quite know what had happened, but with a shriek like that it had to be something bad.

Quickly standing up from where she was sitting, Nozomi bolted out of the classroom to see what was wrong. The student council room’s door slammed shut behind her. There sat Rin, who had dropped everything on the floor. Including one of Nico’s recordings of A-Rise’s latest performance. Rin was scrambling to grab everything up off of the floor. She looked disappointed about having dropped her things, which was understandable. Nozomi walked over to the ginger and knelt on the floor beside her, helping her pick up the pencils and paper, while Rin stared at the DVD case that help the recording of A-Rise’s performance. 

“Nico is gonna kill me.”

She wasn’t wrong about that. If the video disc or even the case was damaged in any way, Nico would be furious with Rin. This had to be the bad thing that cards had told her about. She knew that there were worse things that could happen, but she didn’t want to think about it. What if something were to happen to Muse? It couldn’t be that. “Rin, why were you in such a hurry?”

“Well, Hanayo and Maki wanted to go to the store to buy junk food and I had to bring this back to Nico so I told them I would meet them at the front gate. But Maki said to hurry so I decided to go as quickly as I could and told Kayo-chin to time me. And then I fell!”

Nozomi looked at the other and nodded slowly. “Alright Rin, first you need to calm down. I’ll bring the disc to Nico, no need to worry.”

Rin’s expression brightened and she nodded, standing up. Nozomi handed the other girl her folders and pencil box as Rin handed her the recording of A-Rise and Nozomi smiled. “Have fun with Maki and Hanayo!” Rin nodded in response and turned, sprinting back down the hallway. Nozomi shook her head slowly, a small smile spreading across her face. Some people just never changed their ways, it was alright though. She turned and walked back into the student council room where Eli was still sorting through her paperwork. 

“Nozomi, we need to bring some forms to Principal Minami.” Eli set a folder full of paperwork aside on a desk.  
“Alright, I have to bring this to Nico though.”  
“What is that?”  
“Rin had borrowed it from her, it’s an A-Rise best hits recording. She wanted to see what we’re up against for the next Love Live.” Sure Nozomi didn’t know that, but she could pretend that was why Rin had an interest in the video.  
“That makes sense.”

It did. But it was unwise to borrow anything idol related from Nico. Nozomi had learned that when Hanayo asked to borrow some random Love Live performance recording. Hanayo returned it only minutes late and Nico lost it. Nico may be short, childish, and not at all intimidating in appearance, but she was not a force to be reckoned with. 

Nozomi accompanied Eli to Principal Minami’s office first. Eli handed the woman two folders full of paperwork and information on the clubs’ budgets. And then they were off to meet Nico in the club room. Nozomi wasn’t nervous, and neither was Eli, but that was only because Nico was easy to get around. Especially for Nozomi due to her stature in comparison to the other. And Eli didn't just do as she was told. Rarely did that happen. 

"Oh Nico!" Eli's voice was shockingly cheery despite the reasons they were there. 

The raven haired girl turned, looking towards the others. "Huh? You two? What're you doing here, I was just waiting for Rin."  
Nozomi blinked, raising her hand in greeting. A small smile crossed her face, she just shook her head. "Nothing bad. Rin had to meet with the others, so she sent us with what she borrowed." The smile stayed on her face, holding out the disc.  
Nico snatched it from the other's hands, trying to check it over for anything damaged or wrong with it. Pleaseed with her findings, the girl set the disc aside. "Hmph! I don't know why she couldn't have stopped by. But it doesn't matter. You two brought it up. Thanks for that." She looked as if she was going to say something more, but didn't. Instead she just smiled. "Mind if I walk out with you two?"

"Of course not!" Nozomi grinned, grabbing Eli's hand. "We can even get something to eat. It'll be fun. Don't you agree Eli?"  
Eli nodded, her face warming up slightly as Nozomi took her hand. "Let's go," she said. 

The three girls left the school, talking and laughing. It had been a good day for them. At least Nozomi thought so. Just as a day should be.

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2018, when i was more new to the fandom. didn't feel like redoing it, i just wanted to put it somewhere. im clearing out my drive so it kinda has 2 be done. sorry past me this isn't my fave, but i fw u for trying


End file.
